


Operation: Wake Daddy!

by Blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind!Ignis, Dad!Ignis, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Father's Day, Married Couple, Mom!Carmen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossattic/pseuds/Blossattic
Summary: Celebrating Father's day is not that simple when the father in question is a clever strategist. Maybe a sneak attack would work to surprise him on his special day?His daughter, Aglaea, with the help of her mother works to achieve that goal.





	Operation: Wake Daddy!

_She only has my hair and lips… She got your eyes, your nose even your beauty marks… Whole and rosy. S-she is a perfectly healthy girl, darling!_

 

**xx xx xx - Sunday**

Morning started with a radiant sun. The kitchen warmed by the gentle rays and the breakfast preparation at her hands. It was still early but Carmen wasted no time fixing his favored dessert to be had at lunch. The light Chiffon cake rested in a decorated plate while she applied thin string of vanille cream in a petals’ design, a small group of red fruits at the side as a decoration. She covered it all up when the soft sounds of pitter-patter of little feet reached her ears.  
  


\- Mommy. Mommy…  
  


She licked her finger clean and glanced down. There was a small young girl with big seafoam colored eyes loosely pulling the hem of her skirt. She smiled kindly at the girl, turning and crouching down to be at her height. A hug and a kiss later, Carmen chuckled.  
  


\- Good morning, baby girl. Did you sleep well?  
  


She nodded, a gentle smile disrupting the otherwise serious expression adorning her cute features. Daughter of her father’s. The soft caramel tresses were almost completely straight save for the wavyness on the tips. It looked a bit disheveled from her run. Carmen just combed a few hair strands and waited. She could tell from the look on the greenish eyes that her daughter wanted to say something. The small girl played with the long fingers of her mother’s hand and then pointed at the general directions of the master bedroom. Carmen squeezed her small hand with hers.  
  


\- Today is Daddy’s day, Mommy.

\- You are correct. Have you prepared your present for him then?  
  


Another nod and the girl showed her a rolled piece of paper tied by a dark ribbon. A short tale of some sort, the woman remembered. It was lovely.  
  


\- Will you go with me now?

\- Why of course! But he is still asleep, baby girl.  
  


The crestfallen look on her daughter’s face made her heart tingle. She was so cute. Carmen collected her on her arms and stood up, kissing the clear forehead while lightly scratching the short hairs on the nape of her neck.  
  


\- We should go pull him out of dreams’ arms, correct? We need a strategy. Care to help me?  
  


The big eyes widened with hope and the girl nodded enthusiastically, a look of concentration set on her face. This Scientia girl, she thought, kissing his plump cheek. There were a few whispered words into each others’ ears and it was all decided. A wink and a smile later the plan was put in action.

 

* * *

 

Sneaking on the Royal Advisor was not an easy task but today they had an advantage. Ignis was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, eyes closed and breath even. He looked really peaceful after long days of work, covered to the chest with the warm sheets and the visor resting on the bedside table. It was a lovely sight.

Carmen opened the door with the upmost care, avoiding to make any noise while doing so. She glanced down at the little girl and with a wink and a finger to her lips before she urged her to move silently to the opposite side of the bed. Just a few quiet steps and a light change in the matress weight and they were facing each other at either side of the resting man. With a finger countdown, Carmen gave a signal and the attack started.

At the same time, they peppered his cheeks with kisses.

There were soft giggles and warm chuckles…

…then a low snicker.

In a quick motion long arms moved from under the sheets and captured both girls in a tight hug. A high pitched cry and a gasp left them as Ignis opened an eye, completely awake. A warm smile spreading on his face. The fits of laughing soon echoed in the cozy bedroom.  
  


\- It seems I have been set free from Dream's spell with the help of these beautiful ladies. I’m most grateful.  
  


Carmen let her lips kiss the edge of the scar on his cheek bone and returned the one on her lips when he turned to face her.  
  


\- You were awake the entire time, didn’t you?

\- A clever suggestion I can not deny entirely.  
  


Carmen nuzzled his neck with a laugh while his smile widened a bit more as the small girl’s hair and breath tickled his chest. She made her way up on his chest and moved nearer to his face, pecking his nose with a kiss.  
  


\- Daddy, that’s not fair! We made a strategy!

\- Is that so?

\- Yes, we called it: “Kiss Daddy awake for his day!”

\- I’m flattered. It worked really well, sweetheart.  
  


The way her eyes brightened was heart warming. Her plump lips gave way to a big toothy smile. The missing teeth at the front was endearing.  
  


\- Can I read you your present, daddy?  
  


A kiss in her forehead and a nod and the little girl happily untied the sheet of paper. They all snuggled closer, the parents hugging the little girl tightly. Then, her sweet voice started narrating the short story.

The warm, the smiles… It was perfect.

 

 

_\- Happy Father’s day, Ignis._

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: "Baby girl" or Aglaea didn't have a name by the time this written work was made.
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr: [ Operation: Wake Daddy! ](https://blossattic.tumblr.com/post/162021356253/operation-wake-daddy)  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day!
> 
> ~ Bloss ミ☆


End file.
